


Sorry I'm Late

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Shooting Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:03:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your party sucks, and Steve's late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry I'm Late

 

She sighed as she looked around the party. The one thrown for her, yet not entirely focused on her. She watched as Bucky and Tony tossed dirty looks at each other, and then both looked at the woman of their affections, who was no longer oblivious to the feelings they both had for her.

She looked to her right, where she saw Natasha and another friend of hers making bedroom eyes at one another, clearly not wanting to be at her birthday party. She rolled her eyes.

_Just leave and get it on with her, Nat. You know you want to…_

She looked straight ahead, the banner bright and big.

_Happy Fucking Birthday, (Name)!_

“Happy fucking birthday indeed…” She muttered, drinking the whiskey in hand, savoring the burning feeling in her throat.

She sighed and looked back at Tony and Bucky, shaking her head as she looked at Elizabeth, who was giving her pleading eyes.

_Save me!_

She chuckled under her breath, “At least you have two guys after you… I don’t even have one.”

But nonetheless she helped her friend, looking over at the man she was into, making eye contact with him and sending the blond over to her, who happily took the hand of his fellow blonde and took her away from both the brunets, who glared at him.

She watched as his blue eyes teased the men before he kissed her softly, making her look away. Her gaze landed on Clint and Sam, who were glaring playfully at each other.

“I’m the better bird.”

“Whatever, Hawkass. Falcon always wins.”

She shook her head and cracked a small smile, turning her head and letting them squabble in peace. She sighed once more as Natasha and her lady friend inched closer to one another.

 _Their hair contrasts really well… Blue and red…_ She shrugged. _I ship it. Megtasha? Megtasha._

 _Never mind! I don’t ship it, I don’t ship it, I DON’T SHIP IT!_ She screamed internally as they locked lips, their hands all over one another.

“Get a room!” Clint shouted.

“Gladly.” Natasha smirked, pulling her lady friend away from the party.

 _Great,_ She thought, _First everyone doesn’t even show up, and then they’d rather leave and have sex than spend my one day of the year with me. Fuckers._

She sucked on her teeth and downed the rest of her drink, exhaling through her nose. He hadn’t shown up, but then again, she shouldn’t have just assumed he would. They were only friends, he had no serious obligation to show up. Sure the next time she saw him he’d give her an excuse, but she’d just shake her head and say it was alright, even though she’d want to cry.

Was it healthy to be so in love with a man you’d only had platonic relations with? Probably not, but… She didn’t care. She loved him and there wasn’t a damn thing she could do about it, not that she would if she could.

Out of her little group of friends, she was the lonely one. Meg had Natasha, Elizabeth had Thor (along with Tony and Bucky, though she only wanted the Asgardian.) and the rest had their own love lives.

And what did she have?

Senseless pining, that’s what she had.

“It’s hopeless…” She muttered. She set down her empty glass and stepped out on the balcony, no one noticing as she did.

She exhaled deeply as the chilly wind of the night blew across her face.

“Should’ve brought the whiskey bottle with me…” She mumbled as she felt the tears well up in her eyes.

“Good thing I grabbed it then, huh?”

She gasped and turned around, seeing Steve with the requested whiskey. He flashed his bright smile at her and set the bottle down on the little table on the balcony, moving by her side and leaning on the railing. He looked down at her with soft eyes.

“Sorry I’m late.”

She shrugged, “No need to apologize-“

“Of course there’s a need to apologize, it’s your _birthday._ ” Steve stressed, “There’s no good reason as to why I’m late really, I just got caught up with something else-“

“Steve, I get it. It’s no problem, really. You’re here now, that’s all that matters.” She smiled.

Steve smiled back and kissed her forehead, “You’re a great person, you know?”

She blushed and looked away, “I-I guess you could say that…”

Steve chuckled at her reaction and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer to his toned body. He rubbed her shoulder and looked at the night sky.

“So… Party sucks, doesn’t it?”

She sighed, “Normally I’d never say something like this because it was _for_ me, but… Yes, yes it does. They said happy birthday, tossed their gifts at me, and then just kinda went on with it. Bucky and Tony are fighting over Elizabeth as usual, Natasha took Meg out about ten minutes ago, Clint and Sam are bantering…”

“It’s not about you.” Steve concluded.

She nodded and said nothing, looking at the shooting star that had just gone by.

 _“Make a wish.”_ Steve whispered.

She smiled and looked at the star, closing her eyes after.

_I wish he would love me the way I love him…_

She opened her eyes and smiled, looking up at Steve. He chuckled and muttered before leaning down,

“You are so precious.”

He pressed his lips against hers softly, making her gasp in surprise before she eagerly pressed back. He pulled away slightly and pecked her lips once more before pulling away completely. He smirked slightly at the blissful look on her face, watching as the blush across her face spread.

“So what’d you wish for?” He asked cheerfully, as if that didn’t just happen.

She blinked, “I... uh…”

He laughed and kissed her again, “No need to answer that, I’ve got a pretty good idea.”

“You… You knew, didn’t you?”

He chuckled, “Knew? I was the first to know.”

“Oh my god…” She whispered, ready to faint.

His hold got tighter, “But no worries, I feel the same about you.”

She smiled in relief and pulled him down for another kiss, making him laugh into the kiss and mutter.

“Sorry I’m late.”

You silenced him with another kiss, “It doesn’t matter, you just made my night the best one ever, even with being late.”


End file.
